


Bastion and Ganymede

by Thixotropic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thixotropic/pseuds/Thixotropic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into Bastion and Ganymede's travels, this time in a jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastion and Ganymede

Bastion turned slightly askew and looked upwards. The tree that presented itself was incredibly tall and seemingly indestructible, tall and lonesome, its trunk flying up into the sky and the sun and exploding into its green canopy, proud in its size. Bastion had never seen anything like it. The guardian of nature. Now was a good time to make a recording, for posterity. The goal was to save only images from the travels, and nothing from the days as a combatant. 

As the panorama neared completion, Ganymede swooped into the edge of the field of view, coming to land on Bastion's shoulder as she herself had just finished exploring the tree. Turning to study the feathery companion, Bastion paused to regard the breath of life. Somehow, the grandest tree and the smallest bird were comprised of the same building blocks. Bastion didn't know everything about biology--there is only so much you can learn from abandoned books found in the wild--but knew that life was complex, and interconnected, and beautiful in its own right. It made the omnic think of its own existence. Communication was perfectly precise with any other omnic, and yet there was no feeling towards other robots. There had been cooperation on the battlefield, sure, but never an understanding. Never the same unity that bound together living things.

No, there was never the feeling of closeness as there was here with Ganymede, with whom there was almost no ability to communicate. Ganymede, who could only relate to her own kind. Ganymede, who had left her own kind to come on this journey to nowhere with a lost Bastion. Perhaps the pair had more in common with each other than previously thought. 

Bastion was eager to keep moving. There was a flyer last week, torn and tattered, the colors washed out, but still bearing a gorgeous scene of a beach that was supposed to be past the jungle. It was the duo's next destination. Bastion's global positioning had long since stopped working, so any guidance would have to come from the sun, which was high in the sky climbing to its peak, but obscured at the moment by the tree. Just as Bastion rounded the wide trunk to catch the horizon, a booming sound rang out and Ganymede took off flying as a bullet struck an already damaged shoulderpad, all things considered a closer call than Bastion would like to admit. Bastion was unconcerned after noting that she was safe, watching her tail feathers as her wings fluttered in a flurry, and knew that she would be back once the commotion was over. After all, it's simply a bird's nature to flee danger.

* * *

Ganymede returned to the spot where she had scurried off. The sun was setting, but in shadows of the jungle's understory, it seemed like dusk had already long past. She fixated herself onto a small glow almost exactly where she had escaped and flew towards it. As she got closer, it was joined by a buzzing sound. Like a mother coming to rest at her nest, the bird slowed herself and landed peacefully on a familiar metal plate. Bastion greeted her with a happy boop, and went back to tending to bullet holes scattered about the protective plates. The welding torch provided more than enough light to work with, and on occasion illuminated the spots of dark red splatted about. The omnic seemed unperturbed by whatever had happened, carefree and content. Satisfied with the repairs, Bastion rose up an gave Ganymede a friendly pat before turning around. Even in the darkness, it was obvious that something incredible presented itself. A flashlight turned on, the only source of light for miles. Bastion looked in awe at a tree, incredibly tall and seemingly indestructible, tall and lonesome, its trunk flying up into the sky and the stars and exploding into its black canopy, faint by the moonlight. Bastion had never seen anything like it.


End file.
